Pokemon Go (O de cómo Harry Potter se hizo padawan)
by Bicho Raro
Summary: Éponine es una friki que es detenida a altas horas de la noche por jugar a Pokemon Go de manera sospechosa.


_**Los personajes, los fandoms y otras cosas no me pertenecen, sino que es de sus respectivos dueños, franquicias y otras cosas que son complicadas.**_

* * *

 **Pokemon Go (O de como Harry Potter se hizo Padawan)**

— ¡No me podéis encerrar aquí! ¡Soy inocente!

Mientras una joven policía la empujaba hacia la celda, la rubia se removía sin querer estar allí. ¡No merecía estar allí! Sin embargo, acabaron por meterla en tras la reja, la cual cerró con un sonoro portazo antes de dejarla allí. Rápidamente, Éponine se dio la vuelta, apoyando las manos en los barrotes para mirar a la guarda.

— ¡Al menos déjame el móvil!

Sin respuesta.

Chasqueó la lengua y se dio la vuelta, con los brazos cruzados. Estaba en pijama de Harry Potter, de Slytherin por supuesto, a las cuatro y media de la mañana en la celda temporal de la comisaría de su barrio a sus dieciocho años, a dos meses de cumplir los diecinueve. Y todo por estar a altas horas de la noche en un parque y tener de apellido Thénadier.

Y no estaba sola. Al otro lado de la celda, sentado en el banquillo, con los brazos cruzados, las piernas estiradas, cabellos negros y despeinados, Montparnasse mantenía los ojos cerrados, pudiendo aparentar que dormía, aunque simplemente estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

Éponine miró al desconocido con un mohín en sus labios. ¡A saber por qué le habían detenido! ¡Seguro que no por nada bueno! Pegada a la pared, la rubia se fue moviendo lentamente, sin querer llamar su atención.

— ¿Vas a dejar de hacer el gilipollas? —La voz grave de Montparnasse sonó, mientras abría los ojos para escrutarla con la mirada. ¿Era aquello una broma? Esa chica no podía ir en serio.

—Cállate. —Éponine estaba acostumbrada a tratar con la gente como Montparnasse, y prefería directamente no tener trato. No daba buena espina y cuanto más lejos mejor.

—¿Por qué te han detenido? ¿La fiesta pijama se descontroló? —Usaba un tono burlón, intentando descifrar la figura de la joven debajo de aquel ancho pijama aprovechando que la tenía de pie. Era guapilla, no la típica belleza que se le pegaba en el club.

— ¿Acaso no sabes que la primera fiesta pijama, allá por el paleolítico, acabó por muerte a causa de una pelea de almohadas? —Montparnasse alzó una ceja ante aquellas palabras, ¿acaso la joven estaba intentando ser graciosa? Antes de darle tiempo a responder, Éponine siguió hablando. —Pero no ha sido nada de eso.

— ¿Entonces, qué, princesa? —Se acomodó más en su asiento, estirándose, mientras poyaba las manos en el asiento.

—Guárdate esos apelativos para quien los soporte.

—Aun no me has dicho tu nombre, ¿o acaso quieres que te invite a una copa? Lamento decirte que no tengo demasiado donde puedas elegir.

—Éponine.

—Está bien, Éponine, ¿por qué estás aquí?

—Jugaba a Pokemon Go de manera sospechosa. —Aquello era la más absoluta verdad, por patético que sonase.

Y la risa de Montparnasse sólo hizo que se sintiese más avergonzada, mientras un suave rubor aparecía en sus mejillas, mosqueada.

— ¡Deja de reírte! —Éponine cruzó la celda rápidamente y se plantó frente al joven, con intención de darle un manotazo en el brazo.

Sin embargo el otro agarró su manos antes de que le diese tiempo siquiera a rozarle.

—Estate quieta. —La miró fijamente antes de soltarla.

— ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? —Estaba molesta por sus risas, y con la misma furia con la que había ido hacia él, volvió al otro lado de la celda, sólo que esta vez para sentarse en el suelo.

Tiempo suficiente para que Montparnasse apreciara la figura de la joven por la espalda.

— ¿Tú qué crees?

— ¿Has matado a tres personas?

— ¿Por qué tienen que ser tres?

—Tu objetivo, un acompañante y alguien que pasaba por allí.

Una nueva risa a carcajadas fue proferida por el moreno, mientras negaba con la cabeza, cruzando las piernas estiradas.

—Eso mancharía mucho. Además, por esas cosas nunca me pillan.

Éponine no sabía si aquello era verdad o no, así que simplemente alzó una ceja, pensando en algo nuevo.

—Eres un ladronzuelo.

—Cuidado con lo que dices. —La señaló con un dedo. —No, no soy un ladronzuelo. Y antes de que sigas por ese camino, simplemente iba muy deprisa.

—Por esas cosas no te detienen.

Y sonaba tan convencida que Montparnasse empezó a pensar que quizás ese pijama de Slytherin era algo más que mera estética.

—Lo hacen cuando vas a trescientos por el centro de la ciudad.

— ¿Que te estaban? ¿Persiguiendo?

—Exacto.

La joven suspiró. Desde luego que estaba habituada a estar con gente así, y prefería que no fuera así, por muy irónicos que fueran.

— ¡Thénadier! —La voz de la guarda sonó. Estaba en la puerta de la celda. —Puedes salir.

¿Thénadier? Montparnasse se quedó mirando a aquella joven que se levantó del suelo, incapaz de haberla relacionado con aquel hombre de semejante apellido con el que en ocasiones hacía negocios, y del que había oído a veces comentar que tenía una hija de aquel nombre.

¿Cómo iba a suponer que la joven que se dejaba detener mientras jugaba a Pokemon iba a estar emparentada con aquel torpe delincuente? Fue pensarlo y caer en lo obvio.

—Tú también, Montparnasse.

Con pesadez, el moreno se levantó y arrastró los pies tras la rubia.

— "Ejecute la Orden 66." —Murmuró mientras salía de la celda.

— "Así se hará, mi Lord." —Éponine respondió imitando su tono, mirándole de reojo.

Encima pillaba las referencias a Star Wars.

—Podéis iros.

A Éponine le gustaría saber como alguien como aquel, que había sido detenido por correr a gran velocidad, lograba salir de la cárcel. O mejor dicho, no le gustaría saberlo.

La guardia guió a ambos hasta la entrada de la comisaría, donde un segundo guardia estaba con las pertenencias que les habían requisado.

Éponine llevaba sólo el móvil y las llaves de casa. Por su parte, Montparnasse tuvo que recuperar la gabardina, el móvil, las llaves del coche y el sombrero, el cual se colocó al momento, mientras la rubia salía del recinto.

— ¡Eh, espera! —Salió tras ella, logrando agarrar la puerta antes de que se le cerrarse en la cara. — ¿No te vas a despedir?

— ¿Acaso quieres un besito de buenas noches? —Durante unos breves instantes puso morritos, besuqueando el aire.

— ¿Te llevo a casa? —Mostró las llaves del coches, antes de señalar donde aquellos pitufos habían dejado su preciado vehículo.

— ¿Cuánto me va a costar?

Montparnasse rió, y simplemente le dio levemente en el brazo para indicarle que le siguiera.

Extrañamente ella lo hizo.

* * *

Éponine volvió a su vida normal. Por las mañanas iba a clase, por la tarde trabajaba de cajera en un supermercado y por la noche volvía a casa dando un paseo, tras cenar se ponía al día con las cosas para universidad.

Sólo tenía para ella los fines de semana. Tras terminar el trabajo para aquel peñazo de asignatura, decidió salir a dar una vuelta. Iba con e móvil en la mano, y el pokemon go encendido cuando se percató de que en el mapa había marcado incienso en el parque por el que solía pasar. A ver si podía aprovechar y capturaba pokemons nuevos.

Entró en el parque y empezó a mirar alrededor buscando a alguien conocido. ¿Qué hacía Montparnasse allí?

Éponine había avanzado hacia él por su espalda, siendo capaz de ver su móvil por encima de su hombro. ¿Aquel tipo se había descargado el juego? No. Aquel tipo pertenecía al Team Valor y encima era el líder del gimnasio de aquel parque desde que Éponine había descubierto que aquello era un gimnasio.

— ¿Y tú eras el que se reía de mí? —Éponine saltó por encima del respaldo del banco para tomar asiento a su lado.

—Es agradable ver que tienes más ropa que el pijama. —Y encima tenía la osadía de sonreírle como si fuera inocente. —Sabía que el incienso iba a atraer algo más que pokemon.

— ¿En serio eres Team Valor? —Las palabras de Éponine sonaban incrédulas, mientras miraba el móvil del muchacho.

— ¿Eso es para bien o para mal? —Todavía le costaba deducir las intenciones de la joven, y eso no era algo que le sucediese a menudo.

Quizás porque casi nunca hablaba con alguien de cosas como... Pokemon.

—Yo soy Team Mystic.

—Instinct es para Hufflepuff. —La frase fue empezaba por el moreno, aunque la terminaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

—Se ha acabado el incienso, ¿te queda más? —Preguntó Éponine mirando la pantalla del móvil el Golbat perteneciente a aquel gimnasio teñido de rojo cuyo líder era el moreno que tenía a su lado.

—Que va, ¿y a ti? —Él estaba demasiado ocupado mirándola, observando como los rizos rubios caían por sus hombros, moviéndose de un lado a otro cuando negó con la cabeza, antes de toparse con su mirada y con su nariz arrugada. —Pues entonces vamos a dar una vuelta.

Montparnasse se levantó del banco y echó a andar, seguidamente, Éponine fue tras él, cosa que complació al moreno. ¿Había acudido a aquel parque toda la semana después de que Éponine le dijera que allí era donde la habían detenido? Sí. Pero la rubia no tenía porque saberlo.

* * *

Las tardes se fueron sucediendo, y las charlas en parques y cafeterías acabaron dando paso a maratones de películas o series en el piso del moreno aquellas tardes en las que podía llevarla a casa, que no era siempre. Aparentemente, Montparnasse no deseaba involucrar a Éponine en su entorno y Éponine tampoco lo buscaba.

Sin embargo era muy fácil cruzar aquella línea. Demasiado sencillo. Y una simple discusión acerca de las casas de la tercera generación confirmada por J. K. Rowling tras terminar el maratón de películas de Harry Potter era más que suficiente para que acabasen tirados en el sofá, esquivando y sujetándose las manos mutuamente para evitar que se alcanzasen.

Y esas situaciones no hacían que las cosas fueran fáciles. No hacía más llevadero mantenerse al ot lado de la línea, más aun cuando todavía tenía a Éponine sobre él, diciéndole que sus palabras no podías ir en serio, mientras él le sujetaba las manos y pensaba en el silencio que se generaría si la besaba. Pero esas cosas no entraban dentro de las tardes de películas o series.

Por el contrario en aquellas ocasiones prefería reír, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que el sombrero cayera al suelo, mientras que suavemente soltaba sus manos para dejar que la chica se incorporara con la nariz arrugada, en señal de molestia por sentir que siempre era el objeto de las bromas del moreno.

Montparnasse se sentaba rápidamente colocándose el sombrero de nuevo antes de alzar las manos en señal de paz.

Era mucho más fácil dejar que ella se molestase por su forma de actuar. Con suerte, acabaría yéndose de su lado antes de que cayera.

Posiblmente le habían dicho tantas veces que no sería capaz de querer a alguien más allá de sí mismo que al final lo había terminado por creer.

Además, no era ningún secreto que Éponine era mejor que él...

— ¿Puedo cambiar de emisora? —Sentada en el asiento del copiloto, Éponine ya tenía el dedo puesto en el botón.

Era la sexta semana del Festival de Jazz de París, y aunque a ninguno le gustase demasiado el género, aquel día tocaba Jehan Prouvaire, un amigo de Éponine, y ella había invitado a Montparnasse en vista de que aquel era el día en el que solían quedar parar hacer los maratones, o simplemente ya hablar de cualquier cosa.

Y él extrañamente había aceptado. Juntos habían acudido y habían disfrutado de una tarde con algunos amigos de la rubia.

Para cuando empezó a anochecer, ambos ya estaban en el coche.

— Adelante. —Respondió a la pregunta con la mirada puesta en la carretera.

Éponine trasteó un poco cambiando de emisora hasta llegar a una que emitía música pop actual. Era un gran cambio en relación a lo que habían estado escuchando a lo largo de la tarde.

—Me parece que tendremos que dejar el final de la tercera temporada de The Walking Dead para la semana que viene. —El tono habitual de la rubia sonó una vez que había la canción, que había estado cantando a pleno pulmón, había terminado.

—Mañana tengo libre. —Se conocía de memoria el camino a casa de la joven.

— ¿En serio?

Montparnasse se encogió de hombros mientras salía de la autopista. Todavía Éponine desconocía cómo había logrado salirse con la suya aquel día en la celda.

— Entonces mañana me paso por tu casa.

Era verano, Éponine no tenía clase, y a Montparnasse le gustaba pasar todo el tiempo que podía con ella, cosa que el trabajo a tiempo completo de Ponine, ahora que tenía más tiempo, se lo evitaba.

—Perfecto.

Un par de giros de volantes, y el muchacho ya había aparcado en doble fila en frente del portal del bloque de pisos de ella.

—Nos vemos mañana. —Éponine abrió la puerta del coche.

—Ciao.

Sin embargo, la joven no salió del vehículo, al contrario, se quedó unos instantes allí, quieta, antes de acortar la distancia con él, sobrepasando los límites que incluso ella misma se había puesto, besando sus labios durante unos segundos.

—Ciao. —Repitió ella en un susurro en sus labios antes de salir del coche y perderse en el interior del portal, sin darle tiempo a que dijera algo.

¿Aunque qué iba a decir, si estaba hasta maldiciendo la incapacidad de reaccionar que había tenido para con ella y la suavidad de sus labios, pese a tenerlos secos y cortados del calor? Estaba ya delirando.

* * *

Al día siguiente no vio a Montparnasse. Recibió un mensaje en el que decía que iba a ser imposible quedar. Tras eso no supo nada de él. No respondía sus mensajes, ni le cogía las llamadas, ni parecía estar en casa... Simplemente se había evaporado.

Y ella se sentía idiota por confían que alguien que compartía entorno con su padre pudiera tener dos dedos de luces y no ser un cabrón de mucho cuidado. Pero el muy imbécil iba a escucharla, porque Éponine Thénadier no iba a dejar que nadie, y menos un ladronzuelo la humillara de aquella manera. Ella podía renegar de todas su familia, pero había aprendido de ellos a encontrar cualquier cosa en París.

Se despidió de su compañera de piso, diciéndole que no sabía cuando iba a volver y salió de allí llevándose consigo la bicicleta. Si estaba en París ella hallaría con él. Y cuando lo hiciera, iba a desear que la tierra le tragase.

En aquellos meses de convivencia, para casi un año si se paraba a pensar, le había oído hablar de diversos lugares, numerosos locales que eran fáciles de reconocer si te habían movido por aquel mundillo. Bares, pubs, burdeles, clubs nocturnos… Diversos antros que seguro le hubieran hecho mil preguntas para dejarla entrar, pero ella no iba a entrar, simplemente tenía que darse una vuelta por los alrededores en busca del coche negro del muchacho.

Recorrerse París en bicicleta podía ocupar horas, y cuando se añadía la Banlieue, los suburbios, ya te daban la madrugada, ya que estos podían encontrarse perfectamente a casi 10 kilómetros de la ciudad. Pero su orgullo estaba demasiado dañado como para poder medir las consecuencias que iba a tener pedalear tanto al día siguiente.

Y más cuando había acabado por dar con el dichoso coche. La matrícula y las cosas del interior era las que ya conocía, por lo que podía dar por hecho que no se había desecho de él, además, pondría una mano en el fuego para decir que Montparnasse quería más a ese coche que a su propia casa.

Ahora sólo tenía que esperar, así que aparcando la bicicleta al lado del vehículo, se sentó en el capó del coche con las piernas cruzadas y mirando hacia todas partes, no sabía donde podía haber ido el muchacho ni las cosas que se movían por ahí.

De vez en cuando miraba la hora en el móvil, sin ir más allá porque no quería consumir la batería que le quedaba, que debía volver a casa. Más de una hora después Montparnasse decidió hacer acto de presencia.

Éponine se le quedó mirando como se acercaba, con las llaves en su mano, desbloqueando el coche, que dio un leve pitido a la vez que se encendía las luces.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Éponine?

De un salto, la joven bajó del capó dando un par de zancadas para colocarse frente a él.

—Deseo saber si eres tan gilipollas como lo demuestras o todavía puedes superar tu propia marca. —Éponine esperó, pero sólo obtuvo el silencio del moreno, ese silencio que siempre se volvía una risa, menos en aquella ocasión. Por ello, ella siguió hablando. — ¿Acaso me consideras una niña? ¿Alguien que no aguantará un rechazo? ¿Acaso te crees que no merezco una explicación? ¿Qué puedes desaparecer así?

—No sabes nada.

—Tienes razón. No sé nada. Y si te vas, sabré menos.

Allí la tenía. Parada frente a él, con el cabello revuelto y los ojos brillantes concentrados en él. No desea saber el camino que habrá tenido que hacer para llegar allí. Es tarde, no le hace falta mirar el reloj para saber que debería faltas poco más de una hora para que el sol comience a salir. El moreno no es capaz de aguantarle la mirada por mucho tiempo, y mientras se pasa una mano por la cara, pretendiendo despejar sus ideas, se concentra en el suelo. Nadie le ha pedido nunca explicaciones. Y siempre es complicado.

Hace el intento de hablar un par de veces, pero siempre vuelve a sellar sus labios. Éponine espera paciente, y cree que en aquellos segundos su mirada se ha relajado. Mejor, es más fácil mirarla así.

—Creo que le voy a robar la frase a Anakin. —Una risa casi sin emoción se le escapa, mientras camina hasta el coche, para apoyarse en una de las puertas, seguido por la mirada de la rubia. —"Soy prisionero del beso que nunca debiste darme."

En esta ocasión, Éponine fue la que apartó la mirada, mientras su nariz se arrugaba. Entre abrió los labios, aunque pronto los cerró, negando una vez con la cabeza de manera suave. Gesto que no pasó desapercibido por el moreno, que tiró de una de sus manos para acercarla a él.

—Di lo que seas que estuvieras pensando.

—Eres un imbécil.

—Algo que no sepa.

—Te quiero.

Las palabras fueron inesperadas, y despacio, siendo más cuidadoso que nunca en su vida, la abrazó, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

— "Creí que habíamos acordado que no nos enamoraríamos" —Era lo único que fue capaz de decirlo.

Aquello sacó una risa a la rubia, mientras le rodeaba con sus brazos. Al menos había logrado que riera en aquella situación tan extraña en la que se encontraban.

—Montparnasse, no soy Padmé. Así que de esas cosas no tenemos que preocuparnos.

—Tienes razón. Padmé nunca sería Slytherin.

— ¿Y tú te imaginas a Anakin como el nuevo Lord Voldemort?

—Touché… ¿Por qué te has traído la bici? Anda, a ver si puedo ponerla arriba. —Con reticencia, acabó por soltarla para ir al maletero y sacar las cuerdas con las que poder atarla en la parte de arriba del coche.

— ¿Cómo pretendías que me moviera? ¿Andando?

No tardaron demasiado en colocar la bicicleta y estar sentados en el interior del coche. Montparnasse introdujo la llave en el contacto, aunque pronto sintió que había algo que se olvidaba.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Y por lo visto no había sido el único en darse cuenta de aquello.

Apoyándose en el freno de mano, el muchacho acortó la distancia para darle un beso en los labios entreabiertos a causa de la sorpresa. Breve, igual que el primero que ella le dio haría ya más de media semana.

—Te quiero. —Había costado decirlo, pero una vez soltado sintió como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima.

De nuevo escuchó su risa, y sentía que un gran peso se le había quitado de encima. Ya no sólo por haber sabido decirlo en voz alta, sino por también por haber sido capaz de reconocer que hasta él necesitaba vivir con amor… Por muy cursi que sonaba cuando era Dumbledore quien lo decía.

* * *

 **PlotTwist**

El timbre sonó.

— ¡Cosette, anda, ve a abrir! —Pidió Éponine Thénadier a su compañera de piso.

— ¡Voy! —Esta se encontraba en el salón, recogiendo los cables puesto que se habían puesto el portátil conectado a la televisión para ver la segunda temporada de American Horror Story después de que la rubia le hubiera insistido mucho para verla.

¡A ella no le gustaban esas series! ¡Pasaba demasiado miedo gratuito! Y encima era incapaz de dejarlas porque la trama le enganchaba de sobremanera. Por lo que acababa siempre cediendo, cosa que no le gustaba cuando a Éponine se le ocurría poner la serie en los días de lluvia y truenos y vientos fuertes que hacía que los árboles arañaran las ventanas.

Cosette metió los cables en el mueble antes de ir a la puerta. Una figura alta, vestida de negro, chorreante a causa de la lluvia y con capucha fue con lo que se topó. La joven, que tenía todavía en el cuerpo la emoción de la serie, al toparse con tal personaje al que era incapaz de verle la cara, retrocedió levemente, a la vez que buscaba la voz.

— ¡Bloody Face!

El grito alertó a Éponine, que salió corriendo del baño para encontrarse con tal escena, y mientras Cosette corría hacia ella, el recién llegado se quitó el abrigo.

— ¿En serio tengo pinta de ese asesino aficionado? —Montparnasse sonó ofendido, mientras se colocaba la ropa. Le había tocado aparcar a varias calles del edificio en el que vivía Éponine, y se le había olvidado de paraguas.

—No, cariño, tú eres muy más fiero.

Y Montparnasse sabía que cuando Éponine usaba esos apelativos estaba de coña, por lo que solo pudo reír articulando cada sílaba mientras recibía el beso de su novia.

Cosette por su parte, más adelante, quizás un par de meses después, cuando Marius entró para quedarse en su vida, seguro que hubo deseado que quien llamó aquella noche a su casa fuera Bloody Face.


End file.
